northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters credit staff
Below is the list of the staff and sponsors for the 20th Tokushu-tai Series, Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. The credit staff was often appeared in opening sequence of the series. *Original Story (原作): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Writer (脚本): Hanaori Miyuki (花折 深雪) *Supervisor (スーパーバイザー): Onodera Chisato (GP-NET) (小野寺 千里; GP-NET) *Chief Producer (チーフプロデューサー): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions) (ダーッケー·ライック; ダーッケー·ライック·プロ) *Producers (プロデューサー): Kanou Tomoe (狩野 智絵; GP-NET), Okada Miyuki (Protocol Entertainment) (岡田 美雪, プロト·エンター) *Music (音楽): Yamanaka Chiharu (山中 千春), Miura Chikaru (美浦 千歌留; R&N) *Music Producer (音楽プロデューサー): Maruyama Chisato (丸山 千里; Encounters Music Creative) *Planning (計画): Fukuyama Rina (福山 利奈) *V.E: Kobayashi Kizuna (小林 絆奈) *F.O: Okazaki Minori (岡崎 みのり) *C.A: Maruyama Shion (丸山 史音) *Art Director (美術監督): Hayashibara Natsuko (林原 夏子) *Voicing (有声音): Nagaoka Mitsuko (長岡 光子) *Character Design (キャラクターデザイン): PRIVATE MAGE *Creature Design (クリーチャーデザイン): Takahashi Ryoma (高橋 涼真) *MA: Yamada Haruki (山田 春木) *MA Operator (MAオペレーター): Takeda Rui (武田 ルイ) *Editor (編集者): Yasuda Mizuki (康田 水木) *Cinematographer (撮影監督): Murakami Miyuki (村上 美由木) *Lighting (照明): Ichikawa Keisuke (市川 圭介), Samezu Riko (鮫津 利子), Yamamura Ryohei (山村 良平) *EED: Kanzaki Ryoko (神崎 涼子; GREAT-LIGHT) *EED Assistant (EED 助手): Iwamura Yukari (岩村 裕佳梨) *Sound Effects (サウンドエフェクト): Yamamoto Ryota (山本 良太), Shiratori Kaori (白鳥 かおり) *Internet (インターネット): Minamoto Remon (南本 檸檬) *Illustration (イラスト): Takaoka Mashiro (高岡 真城) *VFX Design (VFX デザイン): Matsuda Shiori, Hachimoto Kei (URU Graphics) (松田 史織, 蜂本 恵; URU Graphics) *FX Director (FX 所長): Moriyama Setsuna (森山 刹那) *Production Design (生産設計): Ichikawa Hiroko (市川 博子) *Unit Production Manager (単位製造部長): Takanori Nao (孝典 奈央) *Stunt Coordinator (スタントコーディネーター): Tachibana Kazuhiro (Rockwell Stunts) (立花 和弘; ロックウェルスタント) *Wire Trigger (ワイヤーリガー): Mogami Ryuji (最上 龍二; Rockwell Stunts) *Car Stunt (カースタント): Shinozaki Ryoko, Nagano Koichi (Rohan Racing) (篠崎 涼子, 長野 浩一; ロハン·レーシング) *Stunt Choreography (スタント振付): Otsuka Hiroshi (大塚 浩) *Director of Photography (写真の監督): Kawahara Miyuki (川原 みゆき) *2nd Unit Director (第二部監督): Nazuka Makino (名塚 牧野), Takeda Reiko (武田 玲子) *Special Effects (特殊効果): Hayakawa Gentaro, Ono Kyoko (URU Graphics) (早川 源太郎, 小野 京子; URU Graphics) *Special FX Director (特撮監督): Onodera Yasuko (小野寺 康子; URU Graphics) *Prop Master (プロップマスター): Kawaguchi Hiroto (川口 寛人), Hachimoto Keisuke (蜂本 圭介), Takamura Kyoko (高村 京子) *Costume Design (衣装設計): Takeda Koichiro (武田 浩一郎), Sasaki Minori (佐々木 みのり) *Costume Dresser (衣装ドレッサー): Mizuhara Akane (水原 あかね) *Costume Caretaker (衣装世話人): Arakawa Ryuunosuke (荒川 龍之介) *Set Decorator (セット設計): Maruyama Haruna (丸山 はるな), Kawamura Yuusuke (川村 裕介) *Make-up Artist (メイク): Hisui Yumi (翡翠 由美), Nagasaki Akira (長崎 晃), C-LINE, Toda Keiko (戸田 恵子) *Stylist (スタイリスト): Kasahara Mikoto (笠原 美琴), Kagami Naomi (加賀美 ナオミ) *Location Manager (場所部長): Fujiyoshi Naoko (藤吉 直子), Hino Tomohiro (日野 智弘) *Schedule Masters (スケデュール): Domyouji Rina (道明寺 利奈), Fukuzawa Akari (福沢 赤梨) *Scriptwriters (脚本家): Takanori Miyuki (孝典 みゆき), Akiyama Hinata (秋山 日向), Uemura Hiroshi (上村 浩), Matsuyama Midori (松山 深戸梨) *Script Supervisor (スクリプター): Onodera Natsuko (小野寺 なつこ), Kudo Ryoji (工藤 良治) *Lighting Director (照明監督): Takeda Atsushi (武田 敦) *Cameramen (カメラマン): Goto Masato (後藤 正人), Sanjo Shinnosuke (三條 真之介), Nakazawa Kenta (中澤 健太), Nanto Takayuki (南都 孝之), Hosokawa Kosuke (細川 浩介) *Production Coordinator (生産コーディネーター): Furusaki Osamu (古崎 治) *Story Editor (ストーリーエディター): Shirayama Miyuki (白山 三之), Yoshida Sanae (吉田 佐奈絵) *Extras Casting (余分鋳造): Ueda Hirofumi (上田 博文) *Utility (ユーティリティ): Egami Shintaro (絵神 慎太郎) , Ikeda Ryohei (池田 良平), Hanazawa Kyo (花澤 京), Ofuji Tomokazu (大藤 智和), Fukuda Kazuya (福田 和也) *Line Producer (ラインプロデューサー): Murakami Takemi (村上 武美) *Graphic Artist (グラフィックアーチスト): Nakamura Toshiki, Matsuzaka Yousuke, Matsuda Junichiro (中村 芳樹, 松坂 洋介, 松田 潤一郎; IOFA Animation) *Executive-in-charge of Production (生産の幹部で充電): Katsumura Takeshi (勝村 武史), Ryu Ryeol Hye (リュ・烈・ヒー) *Executive-in-charge of Post-Production (ポスプロの幹部で充電): Tachibana Chiharu (立花 千春), Okada Yoko (岡田 洋子) *Technical Director (テクニカルディレクター): Nakamura Inoue (中村 井上), Takeda Hiroshi (武田 博 司) *Music Supervisor (音楽スーパーバイザ): Mizuhara Akira (水原 晃) *Supervising Music Editor (音楽エディタを監督): Hino Yuichi (日野 雄一) *Music Engineer (音楽エンジニア): Yamanaka Keisuke (山中 圭介) *Music Coordinator (音楽コーディネーター): Todayama Daisuke (戸田山 大輔) *3D Animation (3Dアニメーター): Kawaguchi Mai (川口 舞; URU Graphics), Sano Aoki (佐野 青木), Kusaka Masahiro (日下 正弘; Render) *Associate Producer (アソシエイト·プロデューサー): Ohtori Mikako (鳳 美佳子) *4K UHD Coordinator (4K UHDコーディネーター): Katsumura Ryoko (勝村 涼子) *Production Desk (制作デスク): Kuwatani Hitomi (桑谷 仁美) *Brainstorming (ブレーンストーミング): Suzuki Hiroko (鈴木 宏子), Nishizono Haruka (西園 春香), Yanagisawa Tsubomi (柳沢 蕾) *Storyboard (絵コンテ): Nishida Ayako (西田 綾子) *Creative Consultant/Creative Head (創造コンサルタント/創造頭): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Supervising Sound Editor (サウンドエディタを監督): Wakamatsu Fumie (若松 史絵) *Re-Recording Mixer (再レコーディングミキサー): Kuwatani Ryomi (桑谷 遼美) *Sound Effects Editor (効果音エディター): Hashimoto Masayuki (橋本 正之) *Production Supervisor (生産監督者): Shinju Akifumi (真珠 彰文) *Post-Production Supervisor (ポスプロスーパーバイザー): Hachioka Akira (蜂岡 明) *Assistant Editor (助編集): Mochida Mamoru (持田 マモル) *CG Production (CG制作): URU Graphics, IOFA Animation *Effect Supervisor (エフェクトスーパーバイザー): Harada Kazumi (原田 和美; IOFA Animation) *CG Design (CGデザイン): Onodera Kazumi, Tominaga Saeko, Narukawa Keisuke, Takatori Haruka (小野寺 和美, 富永 冴子, 成川 圭介, 高取 遥; URU Graphics), Uemura Natsumi, Sato Kenjiro, Kawahara Tomokazu (上村 なつみ, 佐藤 健次郎, 川原 智和; IOFA Animation) *Monitor Graphics (モニターグラフィック): Naganuma Kazuyoshi, Murada Inoue, Yamanaka Midori, Ashikawa Chiharu, Harada Koji (長沼 和吉, 村田 井上, 山中 美戸利, 芦川 千春, 原田 浩司; IOFA Animation) *Digital Synthesizing (デジタル合成): Kagami Gentaro, Takayama Kaoru (加賀美 源太郎, 高山 薫; PRO-DIGITAL), Fujiyama Chiharu, Nakamura Reiko, Matsumoto Erina, Tateishi Kumiko, Kawamura Yuuya (藤山 千春, 中村 玲子, 松本 エリナ, 立石 久美子, 川村 由也; Royale Digital), Hosogai Kazuhiro (細貝 和弘; Ogami Digital Designs) *Special Effects Production (特撮制作): URU Graphics *VFX Supervisor (VFXスーパーバイザー): Andrea Jane Horyugi (法隆寺 アンドレア·ジェーン; URU Graphics) *VFX Adviser (VFXアドバイザー): Murakami Noriko (村上 典子) *Lead VFX Artist (リードVFXアーティスト): Muraoka Reiko (村岡 玲子) *VFX Artist (VFXアーティスト): Koshimizu Hajime (小清水 始), Nogawa Yumi (野川 由美), Takemura Matsuri (竹村 松莉), Shirogane Wataru (白金 渉), Sugimoto Yutaka (杉本 豊), Kuranuki Mikako (倉貫 美香子), Iketani Minori (池谷 みのり), Uchida Mitsuomi (内田 光臣), Morimoto Natsuri (森本 なつり), Maeda Noriko (前田 典子), Kinoshita Erika (木下 えりか), Okuzaki Ryoko (奥崎 遼子), Odagiri Yuusuke (小田切 祐介), Nakamoto Junko (中本 潤子), Yamada Masayuki (山田 真之) *Creation Production (作成制作): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions Creative (ダーッケー·ライック·プロ創造) *Creative Staff (創造スタッフ): Maruyama Yuki (丸山 由木), Nagano Takumi (長野 匠), Asakura Yutaka (朝倉 豊), Takanori Yui (高典 由井), Hanazawa Akira (花沢 晃), Onodera Chiaki (小野寺 千明), Amano Hiroyuki (天野 博之), Suenaga Chika (末永 智佳), Tateishi Keisuke (立石 啓介), Mochida Saeko (持田 冴子), Hanazono Takahiro (花園 隆弘), Kanzaki Natsumi (神崎 なつみ), Kataoka Mikiho (片岡 三木鎬), Sakamoto Iori (坂本 伊織), Moroboshi Makoto (諸星 誠), Yanagi Ryoji (柳 良治), Fukuhara Kazumi (福原 和美), Ogawa Shinji (大川 神司), Sawada Masato (沢田 真人), Oguchi Ryotaro (大口 涼太郎) *Special Thanks: **December City Local Government and Management Office **South Yoshino Prefecture Local Government and Management Office *Production and Post-Production Equipment Provider: **Kobayashi Filming Equipment, Inc. **Real FX Technologies Co. Ltd. **Okada Technologies Co. Ltd. **Harada Technological Firm and Associates **Big Really Post *Digital Design Services: **Royale Digital **Ogami Digital Designs, Inc. *Camera Equipment: **Sony **Nikon **Foster & Lyndon *Lighting Equipment: **Magnavox-Rays *Vehicles Provider **Honda *Costumes and Props Provider **JM Costumes **Takoyaki Magistrate *Miscellaneous Provider **Cross x Rust **Chancellor **Meet-Rip **Synchro+ **ACRE **OnPhrase **Crate 2000 **Hydro H²O **maierhofer **Oxygen|Diode **Toshiba **The Tempura City **No Erasures Apparel **YGGDRASIL-FREE **North Rider Kids Apparel *Executive Producer (幹部生産者): Takatori Rebecca (高取 レベッカ) *AVP For Drama (ドラマのためのAVP): Ryu Ryeol Hye (リュ・烈・ヒー) *Action Director (アクション監督): Nakazato Anaira (中里 アナイラ; Rockwell Stunts) *Director (監督): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Presented by (製作): GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters